Juste neige
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Himdall: joyeux Noël !


**Juste neige**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note :** Joyeux Noël Him ! J'ai pris quelques libertés mais je crois que ça va à peu près pour les dates. J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Il neige. Cela pourrait paraître ordinaire si ce n'était pas les premiers jours de décembre. Le froid est arrivé tôt cette année.

Meene est avec Rakist. Elle veut libérer le monde de Hao pour venger ses camarades tombés à la guerre mais elle veut surtout passer du temps avec le prêtre. Elle croit qu'elle l'aime, elle sait qu'il croit qu'il l'aime. Elle se dit qu'elle a 20 ans de moins, l'âge d'une gamine, et elle sait qu'il se dit qu'il a 20 ans de plus, l'âge d'un vieillard. Dieu n'aimerait pas ça. Et puis Rakist est prêtre. Et puis ils sont X-laws. Ils ont choisi l'amour de Dieu à leur amour à deux.

Sauf qu'il neige. Miracle blanc. Manteau sur les sapins. Montagnes éblouissantes. Silence.

Elle est bien avec lui et elle oublie. Elle oublie qu'elle souffre, elle oublie le deuil, elle oublie la colère, elle oublie la vengeance, elle oublie de juger. Elle est juste heureuse d'être vivante et d'être près de lui, avec son regard qui s'illumine pour un rien, son sourire rassurant, son grand chapeau. Il le rend mystérieux et beau mais il ne le porte plus beaucoup : il ne fait pas partie de la tenue réglementaire des X-laws. Peut-elle penser qu'au teint le noir lui sied plus que le blanc ?

\- Rakist ?

L'homme lève la tête et elle sourit. Un sourire vrai, un sourire rare.

\- Il neige.

…

C'est mal ce qu'il a fait Meene. C'est ce que pense Rakist alors qu'il est seul, perdu dans ses pensées, à appeler Dieu pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Tout ça, toute cette histoire… Ce n'était pas juste.

Et Meene… Elle avait brisé ses défenses, elle était entrée dans son cœur comme un couteau dans du beurre. Il était un homme droit et son sens de l'honneur lui disait que ce n'était pas bien.

Soudain il perçoit quelque chose et se cache derrière une colonne de pierre. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. A quelques mètres de lui, semblant ignorer sa présence et sans défenses, il y avait Hao.

Rakist respire profondément. C'est une chance inespérée, il ne doit pas rater. Il attaque.

…

Il ne sait pas comment ou pourquoi il a survécu, il n'en revient pas. Sonné, il tente de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qu'il voie. Hao n'a pas bougé. Petit enfant face au vide au visage éclairé par la lune. Hao le regarde.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rakist a vu un autre visage de la Justice. Une Justice où il pourrait être avec Meene. Une vision différente de la vie.

…

Meen trouve que depuis plusieurs semaines elle a pris du poids et qu'elle a de plus en plus de migraines. Aucune nausée, mais Meene veut explorer toutes les possibilités. Quand elle comprend qu'elle est enceinte, quelque chose remue dans sa poitrine.

Rakist. Il faut qu'elle le dise à Rakist. Rakist qui a disparu depuis un mois en ne laissant derrière lui que des traces de sang. Meene veut croire qu'il n'est pas mort. Marco en est convaincu et Jeanne prie pour lui chaque jour.

Elle se rend sur la passerelle du paquebot et elle croise Marco et Pof qui reviennent d'une mission.

\- Des nouvelles de Rakist ? ose-t-elle demander.

Alors qu'elle ne l'espérait pas, Pof fait « oui » de la tête. La jeune femme a le sang qui lui tape violemment contre les tempes. Marco lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle ne lui a jamais vu un visage ni un regard aussi dur.

\- Passé à l'ennemi.

Son monde s'écroule sous ses pieds.

…

Le bébé est né prématuré. Deux mois trop tôt la veille, c'était Noël.

\- Je te fais cadeau de la vie, murmure Meene. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te garder.

Elle rend l'enfant à la sage-femme.

\- Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis, murmure cette dernière avec sollicitude.

\- Non, souffle Meene en détournant la tête.

Elle sait qu'accoucher sous X est la meilleure solution. Son enfant ne vivra pas la guerre qui s'annonce contre Hao.

La femme quitte la chambre avec l'enfant. Meene se retient de pleurer.

\- Adieu Millie.


End file.
